Who's Dating Who?
by Stormi Sky
Summary: Tamaki has joined the Dark Magic Club to make a certain someone jealous. And Hikaru asks Haruhi out in an attempt to make Kaoru jealous, resulting in his twin finding comfort with Kyouya, who's eyes always follow around a certain blond.TxN TxK KxK HxH HxK


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for clicking this story, I hope you'll all like it! X3 The first chapter is a little short, sorry. Either the rest will be longer, or I'll update more than two times a night...most likely the longer option... Anyway, there are quite a few pairings in this story, hopefully you wont get too confused.

* * *

**Who's with who?**

"I-I think it's quite…charming, don't you Kyouya?"

"…. As long as it doesn't scare away customers, I don't mind."

"My Lord, take it off! Take it off immediately!"

"T-Tama-chan, what if you get cursed?!"

"…."

"Wh-where's Haruhi?! My daughter will agree that I this is just fine for Daddy to wear! Ah, there you are! Haruhi, tell the others that Daddy looks good with this!"

Haruhi Fujioka stood in place, simply staring at the cat puppet on Tamaki Suoh's hand. The evil Bereznoff seemed to grin at the entire host club, as if mocking them. "Sempai, did you steal that from Nekozawa-sempai?"

"Haruhi!" the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, called in unison before Tamaki could answer the only female member of the host club. Both redheads seemed to slide up to either of Haruhi's sides and rested their arms on her shoulders. "Haruhi, My Lord has joined the Dark Magic Club!"

Kyouya Ootori slid the glasses up the bridge of his nose and added, "Of course, he'll still be participating the Host Club as well."

Tamaki turned to Kyouya and seemed to give him the usual puppy dog eyes. "You're not mad, right Kyouya? If you're mad, I can always quit the Dark Magic Club and come back!"

Kyouya turned away, going to the table with his laptop, as if finished with this conversation. "As long as it doesn't cut into profits, do as you like."

"But Tama-chan! Aren't you afraid you'll be cursed?" Hunny asked with big, watery eyes, the thought of his friend being cursed making him very uneasy. Tamaki simply smiled bravely down at Hunny and responded, "Of course not Hunny-sempai! The members of that club are the one that create curses, they're not the cursed ones!"

The twins started laughing at their president, the thought of Tamaki trying to curse someone but having it come back to hit him was on both of their minds. It seemed exactly like the kind of thing that might befall their president. "My Lord!" both said through laughter. "You really are the King of Idiots!"

"You two troublesome twins! You'll be the first I curse!" Tamaki told them, chasing them with the Bereznoff cat-puppet, which made the twins laugh harder as they ran away.

Hunny looked up at his cousin, Mori, with worry and said," What do you think, Takeshi? Will Tama-chan really be okay in that club?" Mori knelt down slightly to pat the worried boy on the head.

"Everything will be fine, Mitsukuni," Mori said affectionately with a half-smile. Hunny nodded unsurely as he held his pink stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun, closer to his chest.

Haruhi, who had been watching all these events unfold shook her head and walked over to Kyouya. "Kyouya-sempai, is it really okay for Tamaki-sempai to join another club?"

"Hm? As long as it doesn't decrease profits, I don't see why not. Mori-sempai is in the Kendo Club as well, so as long as Tamaki can keep up with both clubs, there's no problem that I can see," Kyouya said as he typed away on his laptop, his eyes not even once leaving the screen.

"But why does Tamaki-sempai have an interest in the Dark Magic Club all of a sudden?" Haruhi asked, tapping her chin as she tried thinking up the answer herself. "He's always been wary of things like that."

Kyouya sighed slightly, his fingers hesitating above the keyboard for only a second before he started typing again. "It seems to me that Tamaki wants to be closer to the president of that club."

"What? Nekozawa-sempai?" Haruhi asked with surprise.

"Haruhi! Watch out!" Tamaki shouted as he slid straight for his 'daughter' on a random banana peel. Haruhi sweat-dropped and took a step out of the way, causing Tamaki to crash into the wall behind her. The Hitachiin's both fell to the floor laughing at Tamaki.

Kyouya snapped his laptop shut suddenly, rising from his seat. "The doors open in thirty minutes and we still have to get into our costumes. We should get busy." He decided, walking to the dressing rooms. Hunny hopped onto Mori's shoulders and was carried to the dressing rooms behind Kyouya. Once the twins had finished their laughing fit, they got up as well and walked slowly to the dressing rooms, reenacting Tamaki's banana peel incident as they walked.

Haruhi began following when she heard the begging voice of Tamaki behind her. "Haruhi, will you help Daddy-"

"Get up yourself," Haruhi said with a small sigh, following the rest of the host club to the dressing room, leaving the newest member of the Dark Magic Club to help himself up.

* * *

I tried to keep them all in character as well as I could... though I'm not sure what everyone calls everyone else. If someone could leave me a review with what they all call each other (in regards to the terms -sempai, -chan, nicknames, etc...I'd be very grateful. Otherwise, let me know what you all thought about the story and be sure to read my other ones!! Love you all!


End file.
